I propose to study the involvement of kinetoplast or mitochondrial DNA in the biosynthesis of mitochondrial enzymes that occurs during the life cycle transformation of T. brucei from the mammalian blood stream form to the insect or culture form. This study will involve several subprojects: establishment of a reproducible, synchronous transformation system, analysis of mitochondrial RNA and protein synthesis in the culture form and in the bloodstream form, analysis of mitochondrial RNA and protein synthesis during the transformation. This may provide a unique system to study the role and control of the mitochondrial genome in the process of mitochondrial biogenesis.